Love Me Like You Do
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Ash and Misty are listening to their favourite songs. It ends up in lots of romance. Please R&R.


**Hello :) Here is just a little something I wrote in the middle of the night. It contains PokeShipping with a minor WishfulShipping hint. Either way, I hope you enjoy :)**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 16**

**Misty: 16**

**Iris: 16**

**Cilan: 18**

**Disclaimer: The song I used is by Justin Bieber so all rights go to him and certainly not me :)**

* * *

It was a rainy morning in the Kanto region. Gale force winds rattled the closed windows and rain poured down on the concrete streets of Pallet Town. The miserable weather didn't affect our hero's mood. Since becoming a couple, Ash and Misty often spent most mornings cuddled up and listening to their favourite songs. Today was the teen boys turn to plug his iPod into the speakers and listen to his favourite songs. They had just had a cuddle to some JLS when Ash decided to press the shuffle button. A deep, drumming and clicking sound floated around the room. A deep teenage voice started singing:

_Love me like you do,_  
_Love me like you do-o_  
_Like you do._  
_Hold me tight and don't let go._  
_What am I to do?_  
_When you love me like you do._  
_Like you do,_  
_Hold me tight and don't let go..._

Misty's ears pricked at the sound of the familiar voice.  
'Is this Justin Bieber?' she asked her boyfriend.  
Ash blushed bright red.  
'Uh yes...no...maybe... I don't know!' he stuttered with embarrassment.  
Misty smiled fondly at him.  
'It's okay; I'm not judging you. Besides, I think it's sweet.'  
Ash grinned sheepishly at her.  
'You think I'm sweet?' he asked, turning pink.  
Misty pressed a kiss to the end of his nose.  
'Yeah. Now shh, I wanna listen.'  
Ash nodded and pulled her onto his lap while she blushed bright red.

_Baby, baby, baby,_  
_Teach me, teach me, teach me._  
_Show me, show me, show me,_  
_The way to your heart._

Misty put her hand over Ash's heart as she let the words take over her body.

_Oh my baby, baby,_  
_I'm begging lady, lady._  
_Put me in the middle,_  
_That's where imma start._

Ash suddenly picked his girlfriend up and began slowly dancing with her. Soon after, he put her down again, wanting to look at her beautiful face.

_I like how your eyes complimenting your hair..._

Ash looked at her red hair and her Cerulean Blue eyes. He noticed how well they complimented each other.

_The way that them jeans fit is making me stare..._

Misty turned Ash around so she could see his red, low slung jeans that were showing his boxers.

_Promise to be here forever, I swear..._

The young couple leaned in for a kiss just as the appropriate words flew out of the speakers:

_Our bodies touching while you..._

They engaged in a kiss session during the chorus:

_Love me like you do,_  
_Love me like you do-o._  
_Like you do._  
_Hold me tight and don't let go._  
_What am I to do?_  
_When you love me like you do._  
_Like you do,_  
_Hold me tight and don't let go..._

Ash and Misty pulled away as the chorus ended. The teen boy pulled his girlfriend back on his lap, making sure he faced her so he could quietly sing along.

_Baby, baby, baby,_  
_Let me, let me, let me._  
_Let me, let me, let me_  
_Be all you desire._

Ash sung this to Misty, his nose touching hers gently.

_Pretty baby, baby..._

'Yes, your so pretty, Misty.' he told her as he hugged her slim waist.  
The girl gratefully kissed him on the cheek.

_I'm begging lady, lady;_  
_Take me to the stop now..._

Ash effortlessly lifted her as high as the ceiling while she squealed delightedly.

_And I'll take you higher..._

Ash sat back down and left her in his arms as he whispered the words to her.

_I like how you eyes complimenting your hair,_  
_The way that them jeans fit is making me stare._

As the appropriate words swirled around the room, he kissed her on the neck, making her fall even more in love with him.

_Kissing on your neck while you..._

Ash stopped kissing her slim neck and started making his way to her ear. They kissed passionately on the lips during the chorus.

_Love me like you do,_  
_Love me like you do-o,_  
_Like you do._  
_Hold me tight and don't let go._  
_What am I to do?_  
_When you love me like you do._  
_Like you do,_  
_Hold me tight and don't let you._

Ash laid down on the bed with Misty on top of him as the rappy verse came on. He kissed her all over her neck, ears and face as they listened to the cool words.

_All right. Okay. Right there. That way,_  
_Cuz when you love me, I can feel it,_  
_And when your heart beats, I can hear it. Oh-no..._

Once the verse way halfway, Ash stopped kissing Misty and she took over. She kissed his tanned face, his cute ears, and his toned neck. In fact she even rolled up his top and started kissing his six packed stomach!

_Be quiet, don't say a word,_  
_Don't say nothing, girl, I'm all yours._  
_Love me like you do but let me go first._  
_Listen to these words right here..._

Misty's kissed had trailed from his stomach to his nose. When she got near his lips, they both started kissing each other.

_Love me like you do, love me like it's new. Love me like you love me like there's nothing left to loose._  
_We'll hop up in a van, if your tryna cruise._  
_Hop up in a bed, baby, if you're tryna snooze..._

At this moment, exhausted from their romantic time, Misty fell asleep, right on Ash's chest. The raven-haired boy closed his eyes and listened to the rest of the lyrics.

_Louis V shoes, look at me do._  
_Got a lot of secrets, girl, can you guess clues?_  
_And if you had a choice, I know what you'd choose..._

Ash whispered seductively along with Justin, before dozing off himself.

_You'd choose me, right?_

Ash was to busy sleeping to hear the final words.

_Love me like you do,_  
_Love me like you do-o._  
_Like you do._  
_Hold me tight and don't let go._  
_What am I to do,do,do?_  
_When you love when you love me like you do, you do._  
_Like you do._  
_Love me tight and don't let go,_  
_What am I to do?_  
_When you love me like you do._  
_Like you do._  
_Love me tight and don't let... go_  
_No-no-no-no, no-no-no-no-no-o_  
_Oh yeah._  
_Love me like you do, do, do, do, do..._  
_Hmm._  
_Love me like you do, do, do,_  
_Do-do. Do-do-do-do-do..._  
_Yeah..._

Ash was snoring gently with Misty breathing heavily on top of his when Iris and Cilan entered the room.  
'He's not such a little kid anymore, eh?' Iris asked, turning to her boyfriend.  
Cilan shook his head, raising his camera.  
'Indeed he isn't. Still, he will act like one when we torture him with this in the future!'

_The End._

* * *

**There you go! Was it okay? :) I've always wanted to write a oneshot where Ash and Misty are a little older and have quite a little romantic session. I listened to this song and thought it perfect for the fic :) Thanks for reading and supporting - it means a lot :)**

**AmyBieberKetchum is signing out to train her Volcarona to level 100 xD**


End file.
